Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 'is a belt fed, battery operated automatic Nerf blaster. It is a large blaster that is unique for using a chain system for loading and firing. Details The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it to hold the darts. However, if it is not loaded correctly, it will easily jam. It has three Tactical Rails. It shoots approximately three darts per second on fresh batteries, but it can shoot only up to 25 feet. When fired without batteries, it can reach the ranges of a Longshot CS-6. It needs 6 D-batteries to fire automatically, but it can fire a single shot without battery power. It includes a detachable tripod for ground attacks. Review '''Description - '''The Vulcan is Nerf's biggest fully automatic blaster. It is powered by six D Batteries and has a 25 dart belt. It comes with a tripod that allows the user to set it up and take control of an area. The Vulcan has three Tactical Rails for scopes and lasers. '''Range -' 7/10 - On new batteries, the Vulcan only shoots about 25 feet. But can shoot up to 37 feet when fired without batteries. 'Accuracy -' 6.5/10 - The Vulcan has poor accuracy due to its large barrel; however, the large barrel makes the blaster shoot farther due to little to no resistance. The user can make up for this by sweeping it in large arcs to create a hit zone. 'Reliability - '''7/10 - Complicated firing mechanisim and heavy; great when fully loaded. More likely to jam without batteries but this still only happens on about 25% of the uses (firing the whole chain) at the most. '''Rate -' 10/10 - This blaster comes with a twenty-five dart chain. Ammo is used up incredibly fast when on full-auto mode. On new batteries, the Vulcan can get about 2.5 darts a second. '''General - 8.5/10 - The Vulcan is excellent for attacking, though it is suggested to have a back-up blaster or belt. It is decent for defense but it is quite heavy. Its rate of fire, reliability and capacity have a lot of room for improvement for a chain gun. If placed in a strategic postition and acommpanied by another Vulcan or other rapid- fire blaster on another side, it could make a very large zone which would be hard to enter without being shot. Trivia *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *Many believe this to be the first automatic blaster, which is incorrect; there were plenty of automatic blasters before it, including the Magstrike, which shot nine darts per second over fifty feet. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was about twice as large in size and also had a fifty dart belt. The blaster was then made smaller, given a lower dart capacity, and a new name. *It can be modified to have a faster fire rate. The belts can also be modified (by linking several belts together) to hold fifty, seventy-five or one hundred darts. * The Vulcan's ammo box only holds twenty-five darts; thus with the fifty dart belt mod, the user is forced to set the box on the ground. * The Vulcan has been released under the Crimson Strike Series, Sonic Series, and Clear Series. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike Category:Automatic Blaster